Sweet Like Chocolate
by Silvestra
Summary: Everyone is a bit tense, tired and sad after a Quidditch practise... An AliciaKatie one-shot.


**Author:** Silvestra

**Rating:** R

**Summary:** Everyone is a bit tense and tired after a Quidditch practise... An Alicia/Katie one-shot.

**Disclaimer:** No, I do not own these characters. They belong to Joanne Rowling. I just like to have fun.

This is femmeslash. Like it, read it. Don't like it, skip it. Don't say you weren't warned.

*~*~*~*

"Okay, team, that's it!" Angelina Johnson's voice shouted. Alicia Spinnet, Katie Bell, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and the Weasley twins landed and dismounted their brooms, all sweaty and tired.

"Tomorrow, same time," she added, when her team-mates left the Quidditch Field.

Katie looked at Alicia and sighed.

"Honestly, Angelina'll kill us with all this practise," she whined, wiping her forehead with her sleeve. Alicia nodded.

"Yeah... But you know how bad she wants to win the Cup," Alicia pointed out, sounding a bit sour. Katie snorted.

"She's well becoming the female Oliver Wood," she said and they both giggled.

"Oliver Wood," Alicia said and sighed. Katie looked startled.

"What about him?" she asked. Alicia rolled her eyes.

"Katie, he's now playing in Puddlemere United. Saw his picture in _Quidditch Teams_ catalogue for this season! He's even more good-looking than he was when he still studied here," she said, sighing again. Katie rolled her eyes.

"Alicia, you're hopeless."

*~*~*~*

An hour later Alicia made her way to the Great Hall. She had taken a shower and now she was going to eat something and then go to sleep.

"Oi!" Fred – wearing his 'F'-jumper – shouted from the Gryffindor table. Alicia smiled sweetly and sat down next to George who was wearing his 'G'-jumper. "Where's Katie?" Fred asked.

"How should I know?" Alicia asked, a bit taken aback.

"Well, you're joined at the hip," he said. "I'd expect you know where she is, then," he said and Alicia giggled.

"Oh well – not really," she said. "I think she went to sleep, she was really tired," she said, frowning. "Pass the butter, please," she told George and held out her hand towards him. George snarled and obeyed her.

"What am I, your house-elf?" he asked sarcastically. Alicia shot him a nasty glance.

"Whatever you want, darling," she said sweetly and took a bite of her toast.

*~*~*~*

Katie was in the dormitory, lying in her four-poster and thinking. She couldn't get sleep.

_He's even more good-looking than he was when he still studied here_. That's what Alicia had said about Oliver.

Katie sighed. She wondered when she would be able to tell Alicia about her feelings.

The thing was, she didn't know if Alicia "swung that way". Katie herself had known about her sexuality ever since she first met Alicia.

_I have to tell her_, she thought, desperately. She couldn't get Alicia out of her head.

Alicia and Katie had kissed each other once. It was two years ago when they were fifth-graders. Ravenclaws had thrown a huge party in their tower and Gryffindors were invited. They had been playing some sort of game and Alicia was dared to kiss Katie.

Katie still remembered it. Smirking nastily, Alicia had leaned towards her and kissed her gently on the cheek.

"That doesn't count!" others had shouted. Alicia had blushed. But Katie had pulled her close to herself and given her a lingering kiss that made others cheer and applause.

But that didn't mean anything. It was just a stupid game.

_Just a stupid game_, Katie thought angrily. _Just like Quidditch_. God knew she only joined the team because Alicia joined too.

Suddenly Katie felt really miserable. She felt how a tear fell from her eye to the pillow and before she even noticed, she was crying quietly, sobbing against her pillow and whispering Alicia's name.

*~*~*~*

When Alicia had eaten, she said goodbye to the Twins and kissed them both on the cheek. They pretended to be fainting.

"Oh, get off it, guys," she snarled. The Twins laughed and blew her a kiss. Alicia rolled her eyes and left the Great Hall.

When she reached the girls' dormitory, she was surprised to notice that no-one was there. After all, it was pretty late.

_Oh yeah_, she thought, _they must be in that stupid party_. She remembered a Slytherin arranging some sort of party where also Gryffindor _girls_ were allowed to participate. Alicia, Katie and Angelina, being the only ones in the Quidditch team, couldn't make it there.

Alicia changed quietly to her pyjamas and went under the blanket, shuddering a bit.

Suddenly she heard sobbing, a couple of beds away from hers.

_Katie?_

She got up and sneaked to Katie's bed.

"Katie? What's wrong?" she asked carefully. No answer. Alicia swallowed. She moved the veil a bit and saw Katie lying on her stomach, crying. "Katie," she whispered and put her hand on Katie's shoulder.

"A-Alicia?" she said, sniffing. She turned her head towards Alicia and wiped her tears.

"Hush, Katie, don't cry. What's wrong?" Alicia repeated, removing a strand of Katie's light brown hair from her face, putting it behind Katie's ear.

Katie didn't know what to do. There she was, the girl she had been dreamt about, the girl she had been wishing to kiss – the girl she loved. One part of her wanted to pull Alicia close to her and kiss her passionately, tear her pyjamas and make love to her. The other part of her wanted to push her away.

"Nothing," she said. "I – I am fine," she whispered. Alicia looked at her, with a look of concern in her dark blue eyes.

"No, you're not," she said, with a demanding tone. "Oh, come here, you silly," she sighed and pulled Katie to a hug.

Suddenly Katie felt – Alicia was stroking her back. Katie closed her eyes and sighed with pleasure.

"You like that?" Alicia whispered to her ear.

"Yes..." Katie said, her voice shaking.

Katie almost screamed out loud when she felt Alicia's lips on her neck. Why did she do that? Was she teasing Katie? Or could she have been...?

"Katie," Alicia whispered, "I know." There was a tense silence.

"What do you know?" Katie asked nervously. Alicia pulled away from Katie and looked into her honey-coloured eyes.

"I know..." she placed a small kiss on Katie's cheek "...that you like me," she said, voice shaking. Katie felt her heart thumping against her ribs when Alicia brushed Katie's lips with her own.

"Oh – Alicia," Katie whispered, shaking from head to toe.

"Shh," Alicia demanded. She pulled Katie closer to herself and parted Katie's lips with her tongue.

Katie tasted Alicia's lips greedily, hungrily, with all the love towards Alicia thundering inside her heart. Alicia tasted sweet – sweet like chocolate, so sweet... So sinful... But so bloody delicious...

Alicia was a bit nervous; she hadn't been with a girl before. Well, neither had she been with a boy, but this was different. Oh, how long had she wanted Katie! Katie, her eyes glimmering with tears, her body shaking against Alicia's.

Alicia carefully brought her hand under Katie's pyjama shirt, caressing the milky skin of her back gently. With her other hand she opened the buttons in Katie's shirt, her tongue exploring Katie's mouth and the taste of her; salty tears and mint. She heard Katie moaning against her mouth, she felt Katie's hands in her hair.

"Oh... Alicia... You have no idea – how – long I've been – wanting this," Katie panted when Alicia kissed her neck and collarbone.

"Same here," Alicia gasped. She felt Katie ripping off her pyjama shirt and caressing Alicia's bare skin. Alicia opened the last button in Katie's shirt and pulled it away. She gently touched one of Katie's small and supple breasts. Katie whined in pleasure, when Alicia brought her mouth on her breast.

"Alicia," she gasped and grabbed a handful of Alicia's blonde hair. "Oh my God!" Alicia smirked to herself while she moved upwards and kissed Katie's lips again.

Katie put her shaking hand on Alicia's breast and rubbed it gently, causing the blonde to moan in surprise. Katie smiled.

"Here... let me help you get rid of those..." Alicia whispered and brought her hands on Katie's pyjama bottoms. Katie shifted her position a bit so that Alicia was able to pull them off.

Alicia got rid of her own pyjama bottoms and she lay against Katie's warm, pale body, kissing her passionately and touching her, making her shiver, making her gasp for breath.

"Oh my God... Alicia..." she whined, squeezing Alicia's arms as Alicia licked, kissed and bit her skin.

"Do you want more?" Alicia asked, her voice hoarse.

"Yes!! Oh God, Alicia, in the name of Morgan LeFay, please!"

As Alicia pulled off Katie's knickers, Katie moaned, not able to wait...

When she came, she shouted Alicia's name out loud, her body shaking thoroughly. Alicia was out of breath, she nuzzled next to Katie and wrapped her arms around her.

"Katie... I love you," Alicia said and drew a deep breath. She stroked Katie's hair gently and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"I love you too, Alicia," Katie said, her breath still rapid.

They fell asleep in each other's arms, both very satisfied and happy.

*~*~*~*

-finish-

A/N: okay, that was my first attempt of femslash... Hope you liked it :)


End file.
